Hetalia One Shots (On Hold)
by The Lynne-chan
Summary: A collection of Hetalia one shots featuring your favorite pairings! Will Romano's relationship ever be recognized? Will Sweden be able to control himself with Finny comes for a sleepover? Who knows? Read on to find out! Nothing to smutty, I am not one for that so if you are looking for Yaoi this isn't it. I take requests!
1. Hidden Emotions: Spamano

It was the same old scene which was played out over and over like a broken record. He would yell and I would brush it off and try to calm him down but of course I was never really good at things like that. I remember when Austria gave him to me; I had been so overjoyed to have a little friend running around but as it turned out he was not what I had been expecting. Now as he yelled at me for the umpteenth time I just did what I always did, shooting him my classic smile trying to give him confirmation that I was not hurt.

"You are such a bastardo!" he yelled at me, his face was red with anger.

"Lovi, come on you know you don't mean that." I said with a calm smile trying to placate him.

Without a reply he stomped away fuming and shut the door to his room with an almighty slam. I cringed at the sound. Why did he always do this? Why did he always shut me out? I knew my small jokes aren't what was hurting him, something else was. But what?

I padded down the hallway, my socked feet making no noise on the hardwood. I gently pressed my ear to the door, my hands pushing against the wooden barrier that separated him and me. No sound could be heard other than the rustling of the bed spread as he flopped down on it. I did not try the door, knowing already that it was probably locked. A small sigh escaped my lips as I slid onto the floor, my back pressed up against the hard wooden door feeling the stab of the ornate carvings against my back.

I looked at my hands as I clenched them in and out of fists. Why did he hide things from me? Why couldn't he just tell me? Oh Lovi, why were you so hard on yourself? If you would only let me in; if only you would allow me to help you shoulder some of your pain. I pressed my palms to my eyes waiting for this feeling of longing to pass. How long had I felt this way for him? How long had I kept my emotions under wraps? Sometimes they suffocated me so much I felt like screaming but I would never let myself do so, if I did what would Lovi think?

_What if you told him_, my mind whispered tauntingly, _what if you shared your true feelings?_ I shut those tempting desires out of my head. He would hate me if I told him. He would push me further away. I would just have to live in this tortured silence and keep him beside me; I would be able to live happy if he was always at my side. I would rather keep my secret than risk losing his presence. I guess this is just how it was meant to be. The tears were already rolling down my face before I could stop them. _¡Maldición!_ I thought angrily as the hot tears fell. I buried my face into my knees. Oh Lovi, you will never know the extent I truly care for you.

* * *

"That-a bastardo." I mumbled to myself as I flopped face first into my Italian themed bedspread. "He always insults-a me."

I hugged my pillow feeling my hot rage diminish towards the Spaniard that had originally irked me so. It was replaced by the frustration and jealousy I felt towards my little brother Feliciano. Why was the idiota so much more loved than I? I was part of Italy too but everyone seemed to think about him when they mentioned our country. All the other countries of the world seemed to like him so much better than me.

"Damn it!" I murmured to myself. "Damn them all."

With a huff I flipped over looking at the ever rotating ceiling fan above me and traced the lazy pattern of the fly that attacked my window with malicious intent. Okay, maybe I didn't mean that; maybe I didn't want everyone to be damned. Not him, with his kind green eyes and gentle caring for me. I felt myself blush and buried my face into the pillow I was clutching. _No, no, no, don't think about that_, my mind warned, _it will only make things worse._ But despite my mind's continued nagging, my thoughts lingered back to him with great ease. The way his smile could light up my darkest of moods, the gentle way he touched my hair and how he would cook my favorite meal without any qualms. I felt my blush deepen.

I buried myself deeper into the pillow trying to stamp out my blush but it wasn't working, my mind kept lingering on him. Why couldn't I just forget about it? Why did he mean so much to me? When did like turn into love? At first I considered him a friend, someone to spend time with and share thoughts with. I tried my best to please him in my younger years and he always loved me the way I was so I soon felt safe around him. Even though he annoyed me most days, I still never found myself truly despising his presence or felt the urge to curse him with every fiber of my being. And soon my childhood attachment to him morphed into something more. Something I knew he would not reciprocate.

Why did the world hate me so much? First it shuns me for my brother and now not even my love can be revealed. Why, why, why? I smacked the bed spread with each "why" trying to purge my feelings. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get rid of them. They clung to me like a shadow of my past, unshakable or removable. I felt the quick hiss of a tear snaking down my cheek and with a fit of rage I stomped open to my door and flung it open; hurling my pillow at the adjacent wall.

"Damn you emotions!" I screamed.

In my rage I almost tripped over Spain who had been hunched beside my door. My first train of thought was, _he cares _but my second one reached my lips faster.

"You bastardo! What the hell where you-a doing in front-a my door!?" I cried as angry tears drove lines down my face.

Spain was on his feet in an instant; wiping flecks of tears from his eyes. He was crying? Why was _he _crying? I was the one who was supposed to be crying, not him!

"Lovi, what is the matter?" he asked hurriedly his voice choked like someone had squeezed his larynx tight.

"I should be asking you the same thing-a you idiota!" I sobbed; I could no longer stop the tears.

My emotions were ready to burst as he put gentle arms around me trying to calm me down. He ran a hand on the back of my hair murmuring words to soothe me. I gripped his shirt furiously letting my tears fall and as I breathed in his scent I came to a conclusion. I loved Spain. I could no longer hold it in. If I did I would burst, explode and disappear.

"Spain." I sobbed my voice like a whisper.

"It's okay Lovi, I am here don't worry." he cooed into my ear, his breath tickling it.

That was my final undoing.

"I love you Spain." I cried loudly gripping his shirt even tighter. "I don't-a know why I love a stupido like you but I l-love you."

Spain seemed to go still at my confession and I counted each second with baited breath. Between my sobs I could hear his breath intake sharply. _Well this is it_; I thought to myself_, he is going hate me now._ I feared the worst but when his grip around me tightened and his index finger started playing with my curl my heart stuttered to life again. With wild eyes I looked up at him. He just smiled down at me, tears rolling down his beautiful face and I could not believe it. He moved closer and I closed my eyes.

The kiss was soft and gentle. Refreshing like a summer breeze taking me beyond dimensions to a place where just he and I existed; two people on the verge of love. Then the kiss deepened become more ravenous, our tear stained cheeks pressing close to each other as we wildly tried to match each other's desire. Our lips broke apart as I tried to furiously catch my breath and his head ducked to plant kisses on my neck.

"I love you too Lovi." he murmured with each kiss.

"You damn bastardo, making me cry like this." I murmured dashing the tears from my eyes.

Despite my words, I was not truly angry at him I was actually overjoyed at that fact my feelings were reciprocated. We both broke away from each other and Spain grabbed my hand causing me to blush furiously but I did not let go of his hand.

"Come on Lovi, let's have dinner." he said beaming at me like I was the most precious thing to him in the world.

"What are you making?" I asked suspiciously.

"Pasta, your favorite." he replied with an even broader smile.

"Fine, as long as you cook it al dente this time! Last time you cooked it way to soft and-" I started.

I was cut off by Spain planting another soft kiss on my lips causing the sentence to hang unfinished but I did not really care. He pulled away and placed his forehead against mine, brown eyes meeting green.

"Foolish Lovi, I will cook it however you like it because I love you." he murmured causing a wild blush to spread across my face like a wildfire.

He tugged our joined hands forward and pulled me down the hallway, side stepping my discarded pillow.

"So come on Lovi, let me give you the best night you've ever had." he said, his eyes never leaving mine.

* * *

**Hello! Lynne-chan here! This is my first Hetalia smash I've done so I hope you liked it! (ノ￣ω￣)ノ I am curious as to how you liked it! ****Let me know if I did anything wrong or anyone is out of character but trust me I tried my best! Anyhow, **Spamano first! YAY! ヾ(＠°▽°＠)ﾉ I shall do many more of these I promise and if there is any pairing you wish to see done let me know! "ψ(｀∇´)ψ Okay enough of my ranting! Onwards to making the next oneshot! Away! *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* 


	2. Unshared Moments: SuFin

**Okay! Per request I present to you an unrequited love version of SuFin! (****Ф∀Ф****) SuFin is my OTP so there will probably be more to come in later chapters!** **。****(⌒∇⌒****。****) SuFin is just so cute! Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

"Vell it looks like it is raining hard out there." Sweden commented as he watched the rain pour outside the elegant windows.

"Really, is that so?" Finland asked bounding up the window, his little white cap almost falling off in his haste.

He peered out the window, leaning against it to feel the chill of the rain as it threw itself against the ornate glass. As he watched the droplets fall, Sweden looked down at him; following the movement of his purplish blue eyes. How he wished those indigo eyes would look at him with such awe and wonder.

"You are right Sweden!" Finland agreed as he looked up at the tall country. "Maybe I will have to stay at your place for the night."

Sweden returned his gaze to the pounding rain and inwardly smiled.

"I guess so." he stated wearing the impassive expression he usually wore.

"Yay, it is just like a sleepover." Finland beamed.

Sweden then turned to look down at the smiling country; he looked so pleased that Sweden's heart stuttered. _Oh goodness, Finland could look so cute sometimes_; Sweden thought all the while crushing the blush that was trying to creep its way onto his cheeks.

"I guess it is. Maybe you should go pick out a room." Sweden said, sending the Fin scurrying to choose a room.

As Finland's white hat bearing head disappeared around the nearest corner, Sweden felt his hidden blush storm his cheeks with relentless vengeance. Hiding the lower half of his face by his hand, he tried furiously to stop the blush that was now turning his pale skin very red. His eyes darted to the corner Finland had disappeared behind and felt his slowly receding blush return to his face again. _Don't think about him, _he thought furiously; a futile attempt to quell his storming emotions.

Finland always made him feel like this: emotionally unstable, lost for words; he turned him into an out of control hot mess. The two of them had broken away from Russia years ago and had been close friends ever since but recently Sweden had been feeling odd around Finland and there was only one explanation for these feelings. This was never a thought Sweden had indulged but he found himself drawing closer to the carefree country over the years they spent together. At first his intention had been to protect him but now his intentions were not so clear.

"Sve!" Finland called, appearing around the corner again. "Come see the room I chose!"

Sweden, shaken out of his musings, turned to face the Finnish country and followed him as he led him down the hall. Grabbing his hand, Finland pulled Sweden down the hall in the general direction of the bedrooms. Sweden let himself he be led by Finland, his heart hammering in his chest at the close grip Finland kept on his hand. Finland stopped in front of a door and gestured to it dramatically.

"I chose this one!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Sweden pushed open the door to reveal a room that had two rather large bookshelves and nice double bed. It took him no time to notice this was the room that sat directly beside his and was connected to his by an adjoining door. He felt his heart's pace speed up again. _However was he going to survive this night with Finland without doing something stupid, _he thought to himself worriedly.

"Well Sve, don't you love it?!" Finland asked ecstatically as his did a small twirl.

"Ja, it is a good choice." Sweden replied pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"I am glad you like it." Finland exclaimed cheerfully. "Now let's do something fun!"

"Like vhat?" Sweden asked curiously.

"I don't know." Finland replied thinking for a second. "Oh I know; we should watch a movie! Rainy nights are perfect movie nights!"

"Vhatever you vant to do I vill be happy to accommodate." replied Sweden in his usual tone.

"Yay, a movie it is!" Finland exclaimed full of excitement.

As he darted around Sweden for the door, he paused mid-stride.

"Wait," he said turning to face Sweden once again "do you have any PJ's I can borrow?"

This question caught Sweden off guard.

"Um, ja vhy?" he asked once again feeling the steady beating of his heart get jolted.

"Oh good because I don't have any and movies are always better when you wear your PJ's while watching them." Finland stated with a smile.

"Oh, okay, I will get some for you then." Sweden said leaving the room to grab Finland a pair pyjamas.

Finland bounded after him, humming some sort of cheery tune and all the while Sweden was wondering if he even had anything that would decently fit the shorter country. He pushed open the door to his immaculately organized room and as Finland flopped onto his bed, Sweden went through his drawers. Searching through the many pairs of pyjamas, Sweden could not help but let his mind keep lingering on how cute Finny would look in his PJ's.

"Your room is even more organized than usually, Sve." Finland commented, as he looked around Sweden's room with great interest.

"Ja, I like to keep it neat." he said, the continuation of the sentence ringing in his mind.

_But if you preferred it mess I would change it just for you._

He crushed that thought as soon as it made its way into his brain. _No, you will not think about that here_, he snapped to himself in his head. He distracted his troubled thoughts by pulling out a smaller pair of PJ's that he figured would not swamp Finland but would not fit him perfectly either.

"Here you go. These should do right?" he asked as he handed Finny the pyjamas.

"Yes, these will do perfect!" Finland said scooping them up with a smile.

He started to undo the buttons of his uniform and Sweden almost jumped out of his skin.

"Vhat are you doing?" he asked as calmly as I could.

His question halted Finland's unbuttoning and he shot a smile at Sweden that was as wide as the ocean.

"I thought I'd just get changed here," Finland said. "for convenience sake."

Sweden's reaction must've been rather alarming because Finland's face fell instantly.

"Oh, I am sorry. I guess that is awkward for you then. I just thought it would be okay because we are friends…." he mumbled looking dejected.

"No, it's okay. You can change here." Sweden said quickly, kicking himself for hurting Finny's feelings.

As Finland continued to get changed, Sweden moved over towards his drawers to extract a pair of pyjamas for himself. He leaned against the drawer as Finland's back was to him and let the blush he had tactfully hidden explode across his face. He clenched his right hand into a fist and silently punched the dresser with gentle force. _Was Finland trying to kill him on purpose? _Silently, he brought his left hand to his face trying anxiously to cover his blush knowing that Finland would assume something if his face was as red as the setting sun. _Don't look behind you, don't look behind you,_ his mind kept saying but his heart was lusting for something else.

Ignoring the words in his head, he turned to sneak a peek at a changing Finland and what he saw caused his heart to kick into overdrive. Finland's delicate back was turned to him as he pulled on the pyjama pants with tender care. The slight muscles in his back were pulled taunt, his pale unmarred skin and tender body made him look so fragile in the soft glow of the lamp light. Sweden felt himself moving towards him with slow cautious steps; his hand outstretched, reaching for Finland looking as if was trying to pull him close to protect him but only he knew his intentions were otherwise. When his hand was just about to connect with Finland's bare skin he pulled himself back aggressively.

He quickly returned to the dresser drawer gripping it as if it was his lifeline. _What was he doing? He could not show his love so openly. _Trying to distract himself, Sweden pulled out his pair of silken white PJ's and got changed hurriedly before the Fin was finished. All the while, his mind was moving at a mile a minute trying to calm himself down. It was not like him to lose control like that. He could never admit his love for Finny; never in a million years. Finland was just too innocent and he just referred to Sweden as his friend.

_Because we are friends._

The words Finland said before echoed in his mind, piercing his already shaky heart into two. He scrunched his eyes shut as he did the final button on his pyjamas in a futile attempt to purge these odd thoughts from him mind. When he felt a light tug on the back of his shirt, Sweden turned around to face a smiling Finland who was practically bouncing with joy.

"Come on Sve! Let's go!" he exclaimed gesturing to the door.

Sweden blinked down at the country taking in the sight he saw. Sweden's borrowed PJ's were still too large for the short Fin and the country looked as if he was swamped in silken fabric. He looked cute and like some sort of monster at the same time; Sweden had to supress an uncharacteristic snicker. Finny was able to read Sweden's silence like an open book.

"I know it is a little big on me Sve but it will do! Don't worry!" he stated with a smile. "Now let me put my clothes in my room and then we can start the movie!"

"Ja, okay. I'll go get the movie set up." Sweden said making a move to leave as Finland gathered up his discarded uniform. "Oh vait, vhich movie do you vant to vatch?"

The Swede paused to look over at Finland who stopped his gathering to consider which movie he wanted to watch. His face lit up when his mind touched upon the movie he wished to view.

"Can we watch _Friday the Thirteenth?_" Finny asked excitedly.

"Are you sure that's vhat you vant to vatch?" Sweden questioned, worried that Finland would find that movie particularly scary.

"Yes! It suits the mood, doesn't it?" he asked. "Horror movies are the best on a rainy night."

"Okay then, if you say so." Sweden replied exiting the room, making his way to the rather large entertainment room.

He sifted through his collection of movies until he found the one Finny had asked for and popped it into the DVD player just as Finland blasted through the doors. Finland plopped himself down on the couch and Sweden sat beside him, not close enough to touch but not too far away. Finland grabbed the pillow to his left and wrapped his arms around it watching intently as the screen burst to life. Sweden, who had seen _Friday the Thirteenth_ many times, watched the movie with bored interest but Finland on the other hand clutched the pillow with such a death grip Sweden figured he was going to squeeze the stuffing out of it as some point.

Halfway through the movie, Finland shoved his face into Sweden's shoulder whimpering in fright. Sweden found himself frozen and his heart pounding out of control once again but not because of the movie. He did what he thought was right reflexively and started stroking Finland's hair telling him it was all right, no one was going to hurt him or kill him. He managed to calm down Finland long enough to finish the movie and afterwards the Fin just brushed off the whole endeavor.

"I was not scared." Finny stated for the tenth time as they walked back to their rooms while the wind and rain howled outside.

"Is that so?" Sweden asked him skeptically.

"Yes! It is true!" the Fin replied, his face getting a slight dusting of blush from anger.

Sweden just shook his head wearing the smallest of smiles.

"Of course you vere." he said patting Finland on the head affectionately.

"I was I promise!" Finland exclaimed.

"Okay, I believe you." Sweden admitted and Finny just raised one eyebrow. "I am serious! I am not kidding vhen I say that."

"Fine." Finland said with a huff as they reached the doors to their bedrooms.

"Good night Finland." Sweden said as he made his way to his room.

"Good night Sve!" Finland exclaimed as he disappeared behind his door.

As Sweden removed his glasses, turned out the light and nestled in under his covers, he listened intently to the pounding of the rain as it threw itself with great intent at his window. How he did enjoy the rain. His eyes were just pulling closed as the crackle of lightning blazed across the sky followed the rancorous sound of thunder. Sweden pulled himself out of bed to watch the lightning dance across the sky illuminating the clouds that covered the stars. Lightning was one of Sweden's favorite parts of rain showers. How bold it was starkly contrasted against the inky blackness of the cloudy sky and the rumbling of the thunder that soon followed like thousands of giants hitting their drums all at once. To him it brought peace.

"Sweden?" a voice like a whisper asked into his dark room.

Sweden's head turned, looking at the ajar adjoining door to him and Finny's room. The petite country was peering in at his room trying to find him in the dark and soon found him by the window as the lightning struck again illuminating Sweden in the dark. Even in the darkness of the room could Sweden see Finny's blush that peppered his face as he clutched his pillow close to his chest.

"Vhat is it Finland?" he asked curiously.

"Um, what I said earlier? About how I wasn't scared?" he asked, jumping as the thunder roared in the sky.

"Vhat about that?" Sweden questioned already knowing where this was going.

"Um, well I, er, lied." he replied, looking away sheepishly.

"Ah, is that all you vanted to let me know or….?" Sweden trailed off waiting for the Fin to finish the sentence.

"N-no, actually I was wondering if I could, um…" he trailed off too, unable to say what he wished.

As the thunder rumbled once again, this time louder than before, Finland forced out his thoughts.

"Can I sleep with you!?" he asked, rather loudly.

Sweden was taken aback by this request. He hadn't seen this coming but in retrospect he felt he should have. When Finland and Sweden had first started out together Finland had often felt safer if Sweden had slept near him; Sweden guessed that Finny was reverting back to his original clingy nature because of his unexplainable fear.

"Ja, sure I guess." Sweden said returning to bed and patting at the spot beside him.

Finland perked up instantly.

"Really? You are the best Sve!" he exclaimed diving under the covers with him, still clutching his pillow.

Finland pulled himself close to Sweden causing Sweden's heart to stop for a second. He was so tantalizing close and Sweden gave into his urge to wrap an arm around the scared country. If anything that made Finland feel even more secure and Sweden marvelled at how the Fin fell asleep within only a few minutes. Sweden watched Finny's breathing soften and watched him doze beside him. His sleeping face was so soft and gentle making him want to lean in and kiss him but, once again, he resisted that urge.

His feelings of love burned bright in his heart and he despised how long his love had gone unrequited but as long as he could be near Finny like this he guessed he would remain happy. These small things kept the fire in his heart alive and he knew he would always be there for Finland no matter what. Under the cloak of darkness, Sweden pressed a gentle kiss to the lips of the slumbering Finland and smiled to himself in the dark. He knew that upon awaking Finny would never know of his love nor would he remember any kiss but Sweden kept these things close to his heart cherishing the moments that went unshared.

* * *

**So, how was that for unrequited love? Was it good? I know it was a lot of fluff but I was building for that final moment I guess!** **(⌒▽⌒) I hope you liked it but let me know if there is any constructive criticism you can give! Most days I think I stink at writing romances! ****（；￣****д****￣）****It's hard to write on stuff you've never experienced, ya know. Anyhow, the next one is coming!** **(＝⌒▽⌒＝)I promised a certain sister some Itacest so that will probably be next…that or Gertalia. **


End file.
